1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frames and, more specifically, to a portable, removably attachable frame having either shoulder straps with suspender type clips or other means of attachment to secure the frame to an apparel or item for display as an accessory item. The user will insert a picture, famous quote, personal saying, school club, sports or celebrity photo, holiday greeting, music, movie related paraphernalia, art, comic, cartoons, poems, advertisement or any form of verbal or pictorial communication within said frame for personal or business purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other display devices designed for ornamentation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 518,780 issued to George O. Fogg on Apr. 24, 1894.
Another patent was issued to Yates on Jan. 10, 1905 as U.S. Pat. No. 779,898. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,047,779 was issued to Francis on Dec. 17, 1912 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 28, 1922 to Brady as U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,854.
Another patent was issued to Mittag on Feb. 15, 1944 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,005. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,035 was issued to Joseph on Jan. 28, 1958. Another was issued to Wilson et al. on Feb. 2, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,782 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 30, 1971 to Beals as U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,686.
Another patent was issued to Mitchell on Sep. 1, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,900. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,948 was issued to Mitchell on Sep. 12, 2000. Another was issued to Peterson et al. on Mar. 27, 2007 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,828 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 23, 2002 to Masahiko as Japan Patent No. JP2002/020920.